Missing Gat
by DWhoovian
Summary: what happens with the boss when Johnny dies? How is she feeling about it all. Joey has to go through hell to find out What happened with Johnny. Please rate and read and enjoy. :)
1. The Plane

The Plane

Joey was tied to a chair when she saw Johnny fly forward and attack Philipe Loren. Urging them to run, Johnny had pinned him down and yelled at them to find parachutes. Joey knew that Johnny was fine. Johnny always was fine. He was superman, for fuck sakes. He saved himself so many times, he could do it this time around. Right? Joey stood up, untying herself. "We're not leaving without you, Johnny!" Shaundi exclaimed, grabbing for him. Johnny looked up, smiling that smug smile and holding a struggling french-sorry Belgium- man under his around 250 mostly muscle gained weight. "Just go, Shaundi! I'll see you two down in Stillwater. I promise!" He yelled. Johnny was right in these kinds of situations. He made sure he was. "Shaundi..." Joey said softly, walking towards her and grabbing her arm. "He'll be down there. Trust me." Shaundi nodded and ran out to the exit. Joey sighed, "You better be down there, Johnny! Or so help me god, I'll-" She heard shooting, cutting her off. "Shit! Shaundi!" She glared at at Johnny and made a run towards the exit. Throughout the search for parachutes, they heard Johnny fighting off the group of Morning Star. Shaundi even was worried when she heard Johnny doubt himself. "We have to go back! We can't leave him!" But Joey held onto her, sighing. "Johnny is fine! He can take care of himself, Shaundi!" Shaundi sighed as she ran towards the door. When she found a parachute pack, she took to the intercom. "Johnny! We're about to jump!" Joey was right behind her, waiting for the call. "Great! See you back at Still-" Shots were fired and silence was it's follower. Shaundi went wide-eyed with fear. "J-Johnny?" She said softly. Joey felt every ounce of fear rush through her. Johnny was **Not **fine. He was **not ok.** She started sweating while Shaundi waited at the intercom for his voice. "Shaundi..." Joey stared at the broken lieutenant. Their time was interupted when shots fired throughout the area. "We have to go!" Joey yelled, grabbing Shaundi's arm and jumping out. Catching her was easy, it was the fighting that caused her to take too long. There are moments in life where each one of us have to take risks. Joey was now starting to second guess that saying.

Joey stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours now. She was dead, inside and out. _Why? _She thought, lighting her joint and taking a drag from her lips. Just when things were getting better, she had lost her best friend. Her only friend. Johnny was her rock. Her gangbanger. She wasn't going to leave his side because she knew he would protect her. They've been through everything together since the beginning of her gang days. She was there when Aisha was killed, and she was there when they found the bastard who did it, burying him alive. Johnny trusted her more than he trusted anyone else. Now their gangbanging days were over. Today, at least. Today was the funeral of Johnny Gat, and Joey was home getting high. She remembered when Aisha died. The day of the funeral was a day she would never let go.

_Johnny sat on the couch in his house. The coffee table sat right in front of him and he was fighting the urge to place his feet up there. Not when the funeral was in an hour. Joey watched him while she sat there quietly. "Johnny..." she finally said, her dreadlock ponytail was out. She had dressed up for the occasion finally. Wearing a black formal dress, her hair was curled and her lips were cleaned from the stupid lipstick she wore. She watched Johnny open another beer and sighed. "No more. You had enough and it ain't even time yet." Johnny glared at her. "Fuck you! I can drink as much as I wish! It ain't like you just witnessed a death!" Joey gasped at him, feeling pained since her best friend had hit her with the worst punch. "I witnessed several. Johnny... I had to kill Carlos. I'm still somehow ready for anything." Johnny scoffed. "Jo, I'm not talking about this. Let me drink." He said, growling at his best friend. "Fine. But I'm saying this before you take a sip of that shit. You need to be sober to remember this!" Joey sat down in front of him, sighing. Johnny stared at her, noticing that she actually looked decent for his late Aisha. "She didn't die because of you. It was Jyunichi. It was those fuckers from the Ronin that killed her. You were there for her everyday and she was grateful! For fuck sakes, Johnny... this was not your fault." She did it. Johnny had put the bottle down. She was relieved. He looked at her as tears started to form. Something only Joey would see in him. Joey smiled and hugged her friend close while Johnny cried. "I'm such a fucking pussy..." He said in her shoulder, laughing. Joey shook her head. "You're just human..." Johnny looked at her. "Yeah, don't fucking tell that to anyone." He said in a threatening tone. She laughed, giving Johnny a reason to smile. For that whole day, she stayed there. She allowed him to hug her. She even had him sleeping on her until the funeral was almost starting. Joey knew that this was their friendship. They were real, they didn't hide feelings from eachother like most friends did. And for that she was grateful._

Joey watched the clock as she curled her hair upwards. Back then, all they had to do was run a gang. Now here they were _running a goddam franchise_. What made it even worse was that she didn't even notice how much they've changed till now. Johnny's death made her realize that this gang was now worth fake tans and gross ass energy drinks. Joey looked at the ground before her and sighed. Why is it always her fault? Why couldn't she just have a break from all of this. A small melody played in the background as she stared at the clock in her bedroom. 7 am. Dammit. Johnny's funeral was in an hour. She opened another bottle and sighed. _Guess we are alike, Gat._ She said softly, drinking her whiskey. When the door in her room started rapidly banging, she sighed. "I'm coming! Fuck, calm down!" She yelled, standing up before sitting back down. _Damn alcohol. When did I become so weak? _She tried again, this time gaining her stance as she worked her way to the door. "Who the fuck is it?" She yelled, downing her bottle like it was nothing. "Boss..." Joey heard Shaundi on the other side. "We have to leave. The service starts in an hour." She said softly. Joey growled. "Go the fuck away. I'm not going _anywhere_ until I am done here." Shaundi looked down. "I knew you would say that." She said. Her voice was hard, as if she had just finished crying. Joey could see that happening. She was crying the night before too. _God I'm such a pussy. _She remembered Johnny saying when he was drunk over Aisha's death. "Just means we're human." She said softly. Tears about to fall, but she fought them and opened the door. "Boss... Pierce said we have to go." Joey nodded, walking towards the car. "Fine... but I'm not dressing up. Gat would be much better off not seeing me at his funeral in a dress." _No he wouldn't. _She thought, remembering when they went to Aisha's funeral. He kept complimenting Joey on how girly she looked. _Jo._ He said. _I still am not use to you like this. _He was a wonderful smartass and Joey understood why. Johnny was a charmer. He knew it too. He could charm ladies just by saying nothing. He did it to her. Multiple times. He did it to make her change her mind a lot. She remembered one time he did it.

_They were just sitting on the porch talking about how they were going to expand on the gang's new found business. "I could sell it." Joey said softly, looking down at the cigarette while Johnny stared at her, smoking a joint. "or you could restart. Let go of everyone and start all over." Joey rolled her eyes. "I'm __**not**__ rebooting my gang, Johnny." Johnny sighed and sat close to her, knowing that she was freezing. The blanket of snow reflected off of her eyes, and Johnny had been staring at them for hours now. "You could leave it and start a new life." He said softly. Joey glared at him and gave a look a shock. "You know I would __**never. **__This gang is my life now. My family. You'd have to kill me to get me to leave." Johnny sighed and looked down in shame. "Joey... I can't see you waste away with these fucks." He finally admitted. "I'm fine, Gat." Johnny watched her lie to his face. "You are most definitely __**not, **__Boss. You aren't close." He said softly, grabbing her hand. "What about Aisha?" Joey asked, grabbing her hand away. "Jo... It's been a __**long **__time since she was here... I don't want to stay stuck on her. As much as I wish I could, I can't." He stared at Joey, but watched as Joey pulled her hand away. "You never act like this around the group." She said, staring at her best friend. "Because the reputation needs to be solid. I can't just say lovey dovey shit and try to seem like a badass. It's not __**cool.**__" Joey smiled a bit before looking down. "I think we should continue the franchise... just until we have enough cred." She started to say. "Then we should think about dropping out of the group. But until then..." She stood up and went to the door to her apartment. "We are just friends." Johnny nodded. "It's safer. Last thing we need now is a relationship." Joey agreed. "But what if I can't take that chance, Joey?" He said, trying not to lose his respected cool. "Then you would have to forget about it. Johnny..." She sat next to him again and sighed. "What if a rival gang appears and we do something to piss them off? I'm not that strong. Although I seem it, I wouldn't be able to take on what Carlos did. If we were together... I would be strapped to the end of a car and dragged across Stillwater just like Carlos was." Johnny looked down. "You bring him up alot, Jo. It makes me think that you two weren't exactly just friends." She laughed. "He was family. In my eyes at least." She said, smiling at him. She stood up and started for the door again. "Jo..." Johnny said, looking at her. "Promise me you won't be a dumbass." She glared at him. "What's that suppose to mean?" Johnny sighed. "Promise me you won't make a fool out of our gang, then I'll think of staying around for the brand to grow." She sighed and looked at the floor. "Fine. You win. I won't be an asshole."_

Joey sat in the car with Shaundi driving. It was obvious that Shaundi had been crying. "You fucker." Joey whispered softly. "_Excuse me?_" Shaundi raised her eyebrow, ready to pull the car over so she could whip her boss's ass. "I said '_you fucker'_ Want me to repeat myself?" Shaundi stopped the car. "Just cause I'm in a gang doesn't mean I can't cry. Our friend died, Boss... Johnny's...gone. And I'm not ready for this to happen." Joey rolled her eyes. "When I joined the Saints, we couldn't afford crying. It was hell everyday and if one person caught you pussying and sobbing... Let's just say, they would shoot you without mercy." Shaundi shook her head. "Fuck. You. Johnny's dead and you are sitting here telling me that I'm next. Fuck. You." Joey looked down, realizing what she said was probably unnecessary being that Johnny was _dead._ Nothing could bring him back even if she pretended the day never happened. Lost in her own thoughts, Joey sat back and looked out the window. Her shades covering her eyes as tears formed.


	2. Years Later

_Years later..._

Joey stood at the door to her office, holding a brown bag. She was drunk. _Again. _She tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge. _Fuck... _She smacked her head on the door and sighed. _Great... Now I have to get Shaundi... _She wandered to the stairs of the White House, wobbling towards the Secret Service that guarded her every fucking move. "_Uh... _Miss President, Please don't go any further..." One of them ordered. Joey glared at them. "Fuck. You." She slurred. Although it sounded like she was saying Shluck Sfoo, but hey... what else was she suppose to say at the moment? She was hammered! The men looked at her and she knew what they were thinking. "I'm getting Kieth. You watch her?" After arguing over who was babysitting Joey, They decided and went on to continue their business. "What's... Your name?" She asked the man who was watching her. "_Uh..._ James, Miss President. James Coy." Joey smiled and continued drinking. "Well, Mister Coy... You know I'm not going to stay here, right?" James looked at her, sweat beading from his forehead. _Damn. The Service must talk about me alot. _Joey leaned closer. "Mister Coy? Are you ok?" She whispered, setting the man's radar full blast. "_Mister Coy..._ You're sweating..." James looked away, and when he gained control over himself, he looked back. James was horrified as he shot up. "_Fuck!" _He heard his partner say. "Where the _fuck _is she?!" The man asked. James sat there and stared up at the man. "I was just sitting with her. She got to me, man! God, we weren't trained for this women!" The man shook his head at his aroused partner. "She got all up in my space! _Fuck! _I let the president seduce me!" He yelled, finally smiling wide. "Holy shit! The President seduced me!" He chuckled, but the man shook his head in disgust. "_Grow up." _The man whispered before running the way she could have gone.

Joey held onto the wall, quickly dragging herself towards Shaundi's office. When she knocked on the door, Shaundi opened it up. Surprised at her boss' face, she only opened it halfway. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a press conference tomorrow?" Joey smiled a drunken smile, causing Shaundi to sigh. "_Fuck._ You idiot. I thought Keith said no alcohol! We are trying to uphold an image!" Joey sighed with her. "I only had a few... gallons." Shaundi sighed. "I can smell more on you. And..." She inhaled again. "What the _fuck? _You are serious right?" Joey smiled. "Really? You smoked didn't you?" Joey smirked. "I was bored!" Shaundi rolled her eyes. "You don't even own the papers for it! I cleaned that whole place out, ok? I took every bong, paper, bowl, and pipe that I could find! What did you use!?" Joey started laughing. "You seriously don't remember anything from when you rocked the dreads?" Shaundi raised an eyebrow. "_Come on_..." She busted the door open all the way to reveal Keith David behind her. "I'm gonna kill her..." She told him, Keith got off of Shaundi's desk and walked up to the boss. "Get in." Joey rolled her eyes. "Lame..." She whispered before following the vice president into Shaundi's office.

"Read this..." Keith David exclaimed, dropping a folder in front of his boss. "The fuck is this?" Joey asked, still stoned and drunk. "Our Contract. Read it!" Joey sighed. "'I, Keith David, promise to run with you as Vice President on three major circumstances.' There. I _read _it." Keith David glared at her. "It says that you cannot smoke, drink, hire some form of fuck toy while in office. We have an image to uphold, Boss. What if one day, I came in high on tye and ready to smoke a Loa Bulb? Press starts talking, impeachin starts happenin'. We knew you would do that, so we wrote up this wonderful shitfilled contract. You signed it, you're violating it right now." Joey rolled her eyes. "If Johnny were alive, you wouldn't be like this right now!" Shaundi yelled, holding onto the brown bag Joey held before. "If Johnny were alive, we would still be in Stillwater... Holding stores up, killing cops off. making a name for ourselves! Promoting that movie that never went down!" Joey stood up, ready to kill anyone that stood within Shaundi's distance from her. "_If Johnny was alive! If! _He's not! Why? Because he decided to play fucking hero and save us!" Shaundi held onto the chair as tears started to form. "Shut the fuck up. You have a press conference tomorrow. Sleep on the couch." She said as Joey sighed. "I'm sorry, Shaun... You know its the alcohol right?" Shaundi looked at her, Keith leaving the room. "Mixed with a Loa Bulb... yeah, I know." That was all Shaundi said before leaving her office. The door crashing before Joey.

_Joey couldn't sleep. She didn't want to. Images of Johnny traveling around in her head and here she was, feeling like she did before. __**Shit. **__She needed to be with Johnny. She needed to talk to Johnny. But he was dead. "I'll always be there, Joey." She remembered him saying to her. She remembered that day._

_Joey looked down at the water before her. __**I just need to fall. **__She thought to herself, scared of losing her balance and crashing to the ground. Carlos had died and for the first time, Joey knew it was her fault. They didn't take the percent. They should have taken that offer. Now her best lieutenant was dead because of __**her. **__She was ready, she even had her favorite gun just in case she failed. She inhaled a breath and walked to the edge of it, only to feel a hand grab her's. __**"If you take one more step, I'll kick your ass."**__ She smiled a bit and turned to the familiar asian right in front of her. __**"I would be dead..." **__She said, looking at him. __**"For what reason? Because you didn't take some stupid deal? You're right, Carlos shouldn't have died. But come on, Boss. It was Maero who did it. Not you." **__Joey looked down, lost in her self as she finally gained realization. She fell, and grabbed onto Johnny in case she went in. She felt Johnny's chest, and god she felt right there. She seemed kind of saddened that she was in love with her taken best friend. But she wasn't going to worry about that now. __**"Shit. I got you, ok? Don't do this." **__Johnny pulled her away from the edge, feeling her wrap her arms around his waist when he pulled. Joey was still a bit fragile. She didn't act this way usually. __**"You ok?" **__Johnny said, watching her shiver. __**"Yeah... I'm just..." **__She looked down. Fear had hit her hard. She still felt like she was on the edge of that cliff, so she backed away and sat next to her car. Johnny sighed and followed her. __**"You know... I've got your back. You should've told me that you were not ok." **__Joey shot a look at him. The look she gave him told Johnny what he needed to know. __**"You know... I worry." **__Joey raised an eyebrow. __**"Fuck that. When did Johnny Gat worry?" **__Johnny rolled his eyes. __**"When Johnny fucking Gat heard that Carlos died. Jo, I'm not fucking stupid. I know when you aren't ok. I just leave you alone because you aren't that will powered with a gun in your hands." **__Joey sighed. __**"I loved him, Johnny. Like a brother. He broke me out. Loyal like a fucking dog since then." **__Johnny swaggered over to his boss. __**"Loyalty gets you nowhere nowadays." **__Joey nodded. __**"Loyalty got me blown the fuck up." **__Johnny laughed and lit a cigarette. __**"Loyalty got me as a friend." **__Johnny took a puff and handed it to her. __**"Yeah... I guess it did." **__She looked at the cliff and shook her head. __**"Shit... I almost killed myself..." **__Johnny remained silent, hearing it from her killed him on the inside. He promised to help her through anything and he almost didn't make it to save her from suicide. He soon felt relief when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. __**"Thank you." **__He heard her say. He smiled softly and nodded. __**"Of course. Always willing to help." **__He whispered, feeling her get up and go to her car. __**"Did you drive here?" **__Johnny shook his head. __**"Nah... Eesha's house is right around the corner. Shaundi called me, which is rare being as she never calls me without your permission. And it was fucking midnight. She told me that you weren't picking up and to walk around to find you." **__Joey nodded._ _**"Wanna ride? Maybe Aisha would be happy if you didn't walk home with Ronin and Brotherhood running around." **__Johnny nodded and got in the car. Smiling his smug smile when Joey looked at him. __**"Joey?" **__Johnny noticed a small break happening in her mind as Joey started the car. __**"Yes, Johnny?" **__She seemed gone, lost. Johnny understood why. __**"I'm here. I won't leave your side. Got it?" **__Joey nodded and smiled a lazy smile. Then she drove the car towards the house._

Joey opened her eyes, the heat blistering them through the window. _"Jesus." _She said, giving off that she was in pain. "Who told Mother Nature to turn on her brights... _Fuck_." She sat up, only to be met by Benjamin Motherfucking King. "Great... May I ask _why _you're here?" She said softly. Just an ounce of noise was causing her to cringe in pain. "I'm sorry... Did someone have a _bad night!_" Joey cringed in pain when King yelled. "Shut up... I'm already on the shitlist thanks to the wonderful alcohol I had yesterday." King sighed. "Listen up! Because right now, Playa, you ain't getting anywhere close to that Press Conference. Which Kinzie is right now holding up for _you. _So get your shit together, man!" He said, growling at her. "Fine! Give me a minute, will ya?" She walked over to the closet and sighed. "Is this what you chose me to wear? A fucking _pink_ dress? Dude... Come on." She spoke with a saddened tone, but King waited outside for her to prepare.

On her way to the conference, she was stopped by multiple people. Some she punched, others she high fived. But Shaundi grabbed her arm and whipped her around. "What the fuck, Shaundi!" She yelled, only to be told to shut up. "Asha and Miller are up in your office." Joey looked at her. "Shit... what's going on?" Shaundi sighed, leaning in so only she could hear her. "They think there's going to be an alien invasion." _Bullshit. _Joey knew better. "Yup. Glad to know someone still smokes in this group." She said sarcastically before heading to the stage, but once again she was stopped by Shaundi. "Kinzie thinks so too... Think about it! It's pretty weird when Asha believes this is happening!" Joey rolled her eyes. "Fine I'll talk to them after th-" She fell to the floor when an earthquake started. "Shit! What's going on!" She noticed Kinzie being abducted and screamed. "No!" She yelled, running towards her best hacker. But it didn't end well, because now she was being dragged by a giant tumor towards a fucking spaceship.


	3. Comatose Nightmare

Thanks to Chyrstis for giving me advice on how to format these wonderful fanfictions! I would not be able to work on it if it weren't for her/him (Since gender is none of my business :) )

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. _:)_

**This chapter is going to kind of seem confusing, so let me break it down.**

**The Boss, Joey, is stuck in the Steelport Simulation. If You've never played the game, then don't read this fanfic. It's going to spoil ALOT for you. Joey is trying to escape, but she's caught fooling around in the Sim. You'll have to read. :) thanks. Cheers!**

**Ps: Joey's voice is Female One. Yup.**

Chapter 3: Comatose Nightmare

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Joey stared at the sky, knowing that only she could hear the voice. "What do you think I'm doing? Jesus, Kinzie, I'm not gonna stand around and wait while you figure out how to break me out of here!" Joey picked up the semi-automatic, throwing herself towards cover as multiple groups of Zin shot at her.

"Did you stop to think that maybe, I don't know, I needed help?" Kinzie's tone was always pissed off. It was a Shaundi that knew more about computers. Which was worse. She had this way of confusing the **fuck** out of the boss; and the boss knew that she was doing this on purpose.

"Well you never asked... I thought blowing up the Zin's shit was help enough?" Joey shot another fucker in the head, but yelped in pain when one of their bullet's clipped her.

"Listen, I need help. Could you do that for me?" Kinzie didn't let the boss answer as she pulled up a screen in front of her.

"Shit! Kinzie, I'm being shot at! Don't pull things up during a raid!" Joey jumped to the closest car and hopped in. "What do you need? Another tower to be climbed? Another Warden killed? Name it!"

"I need to go to the exit." She admitted, sighing.

"See? you didn't need my help!"

"Shut up and go to the exit before I close it! I could just keep you here."

Joey glared at the sky. "You wouldn't _dare_."

"Try me."

Joey sighed, knowing Kinzie would _dare_. "Fine! But this better be the exit, or I am going to hurt you when I wake up!"

It took the boss at least an hour before she finally got to the exit, and it didn't help that Kinzie's directions that she put in always lead her to another turn around. But finally, with a bit more effort than usual, she did it. She got to the roof that Kinzie put the exit on. But the door wouldn't _open. _

"Kinzie? The fucking door's locked!"

Joey kicked the door, punched the door. She did anything to get that door open, but she couldn't open it.

"What the fu-"

"Wrong door, genius."

Joey turned to the bright light that was now facing her. "Oh..." She said bluntly. "Shit, is it safe to touch?" She walked to the front of it, but didn't want to touch it at all.

"Just walk through it."

"Where am I anyways?"

Joey always thought that maybe, just _maybe, _she was out there in a safe place. Then again, she was abducted by aliens.

"You're... safe...ish." Kinzie's voice was starting to get irritating. Joey glared at the sky.

"Safeish? I could be getting probed, Kinzie! Or worse... sterilized..."

"Really? _Really? _That is the only worse scenario you could think of? Sterilization? I would rather worry about being _Mutilated. _Or having my brain get stolen and put into a robot!"

"Ok, remind me never to let you watch that show again."

"Doctor Who is a wonderful, remarkable masterpiece. The Doctor is a brilliant man!"

"Who's also fictional, Kinzie. Shit. Fine, I'll go through." Joey started to swagger towards the door. Groaning in disappointment when she heard Kinzie's parting words.

"He is real... I'll prove it."

* * *

_"You just had to do it."_

_Joey looked at Johnny, who was in cuffs at her front door. "I thought it would bring a form of charm to me."_

_"Johnny, you attempted to blow up Troy's car! He called me twenty minutes ago!"_

_Joey watched as her best friend waltzed in, pulling over the wire cutters and glaring at her. "Do you mind?" Surprise hit Joey's face._

_"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me just help you break free from handcuffs after you blew up the Chief of Police."_

_Johnny exhaled, glaring at her. "Your boyfriend, not mine." Joey kicked Johnny in the groin, But Johnny stayed standing._

_"He's not my boyfriend!"_

_"Yeah, but you fucked him enough times right? I mean why else would you have meetings with him every other day?"_

_"Because I'm bribing him! I'm trying to get the police of our fucking backs!" Joey went to the kitchen area, looking at Johnny through her counter slits._

_"Is he considering it?" Johnny raised an eyebrow when she sighed._

_"He __**was. **__Until you blew his car up!" Joey walked over to him, grabbing the clippers._

_"I really would love to hear you lecture me about trying to kill a traitor. But could you please do me the honor of-"_

_Joey cut the links between the cuffs and stared into Johnny's eyes. Murder was in her's. She didn't know about Johnny's._

_"Thank you."_

_"Get the fuck out. I have to call Troy." Johnny glared at her._

_"You betraying us too?" Johnny asked, ready to intercept the phone at any minute._

_"No. I have to get the keys somehow."_

_Johnny sighed and left the apartment, hearing Joey talk as though she was some high school kid._

_"Yeah... can you come over? We need to talk about Johnny." She lied, staring at the door._

**"****_Did you find him yet? I need to at least take him into booking, Joey."_**

_"No I didn't find him... But maybe I could get him to come here." She lied. Again. She needed to stop doing that._


	4. The Awakening

Her eyes shot open as she then jumped out of the tank. She looked down at herself and groaned in disgust.

"What the _fuck! Fucking_ Gross!"

Joey didn't care, she didn't want to care, about what was on her. She needed to get the fuck out of there before something else happened.

"Kinzie, you better be fucking coming to get me."

Joey wandered the ship, looking at her surroundings before two of Zinyak's soldiers came through the door.

_Fuck. Now what?_

Sneaking behind them, Joey grabbed the gun from one of the holster's and aimed it at the two aliens.

"Don't fucking move."

The two alien assholes turned around and raised their hands out of fear.

"I thought Zinyak said she wouldn't escape this time!"

"Zinyak also promised us taco Thursday. That didn't happen..."

Joey raised an eyebrow at both of the Zin soldiers.

"Oh, Fuck it."

She shot both of the aliens and walked towards another door. This was gonna be _fun_.

* * *

By the time she reached the platform, Joey had just about enough with waiting.

"You better fucking come, Kinzie."

She growled as she shot at the army of Zin coming towards her.

When she almost gave up, and she knew this would cause them to put her in a whole new simulation with probably worse than what she had, she heard a familiar voice.

"Boss, get down!"

Joey ducked and the ship behind her started taking out the armies.

The doors opened, and Keith David was at the entrance.

_Fucking Keith David._

Joey booked it towards the entrance and jumped. Only to be caught by the wonderful Vice President.

"Thank God you were there."

She went inside the ship, running towards Kinzie's side.

"I know what you're going to say, don't even start."

Joey raised an eyebrow.

"Jesus, Kinzie. You're fucking shit at time. 'Well sorry, Boss. A simple thank you would be great!' But Kinzie, I can't do that because I'm fucking self conceited and don't know what to say when Someone saves me."

Joey grabbed her shoulder and smiled.

"Thank You. Really. I meant it."

Kinzie rolled her eyes. "You're naked."

Joey blushed and looked down. "Great captain obvious. Thanks. Can I drive now?"

Kinzie nodded. "Sure, go ahead." She backed off as Joey took over the wheel.

* * *

"He's not answering his phone."

Kinzie said as Joey rolled her eyes.

"Then leave a fucking message! We need Ole-"

The explosion knocked Joey onto her feet. And when she looked up, Earth was gone.

"You fucker!"

"_What? You didn't think I was joking when I said I would destroy Earth did you?"_

Kinzie walked to the monitor and sighed. "We... are... done here."

The Monitor went blank and Joey looked at the black screen.

"That fucking hentai based asshole. Put me back in the simulation."

Keith glared at her, but Joey kept going.

"_Now._"

Keith shook his head in disbelief. "How you gonna stop that motherfucker when you're in a computer?"

Kinzie smirked. "You'd be surprised what I can do with a computer."

"I don't care. Put me in the simulation now!"

She soon was strapped in and ready to go.

"I'm gonna kill him."

Kinzie smirked. "I know, Boss."

Soon everything went black.


End file.
